


The Castle of Mythos Hill

by KinKarasu



Series: The Castle of Mythos Hill [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKarasu/pseuds/KinKarasu
Summary: In an AU of mythological beings, where there are four siblings belonging to Tatsuo Toue as his children, and are born from his wife, Mamiko (my oc). They're a royal family, to which carry the bloodline that could make any child a random creature; some say it may be a curse, or even a blessing, yet Tatsuo himself says it is merely a magical property of the bloodline. It's only proven when Sly and Aoba are of an Incubus and vampire, Ren being a werewolf, and Sei? Well, Sei.. is a mystery.





	The Castle of Mythos Hill

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just short as to begin the entire thing, so don't think it'll remain like that each chapter.

An agonized cry rang throughout the castle that was once quiet and filled with servants calmly going about their duties. Everyone had been startled at the noise, yet no one had time to investigate when the lord of the castle ran pass. The man didnt stop running, knowing exactly where to go, and had soon entered the bedroom that his pregnant wife is currently in and crying. Breathing heavily from running that much, the man watched his wife with a worried expression, though soon rushed to her side and held her hand as another woman entered the room with supplies. The woman on the bed is giving birth; her long blue hair of different shades is messy and absolutely everywhere while the man and the older woman had helped the soon-to-be-mother position herself. With a second cry soon enough, another smaller one joined as life was brought into the world.  
  
____________________  
  
"Sly, get back here!" A worried voice yelled, chasing after the young boy and trying to pick him up as quick as he could. Though, the scene was interrupted by a sudden set of small footsteps and another child tackling the child known as Sly. A young girl had done this and she was holding a disappointed look to her face as she pinned the boy down. "Sly, I told you to behave for Clear!" She frowned to the younger boy, only for said boy pout and look a little guilty, though he also looked annoyed. "Im sorry big sis.." He mutters, avoiding looking to those black irises, yet the girl sighed and ruffled his hair with a small smile. She looked to the teen originally chasing the boy and gave him a large smile. "I'll take it from here, Clear!"  
The white haired male, of whom is a siren taking on a human form, tilted his head as he smiled back to her. "It's fine, Princess, I can handle him-" "Nope! I'm handling my baby brother!" She stood, interrupting the servant as she grabbed Sly's hand and yanked him up so he could stand. "You need the break anyways, and it'll be fine, so tell Daddy I got it." She didn't wait for an answer, her long, dark blue hair covering her face nearly as she dragged her youngest brother with her when she ran. Although the siren was amused at this, he still worried as the girl tried her best to watch all three of her younger brothers. Still, as the princess wanted, the princess got, and so the servant left to report to the king, Tatsuo, and then Virus.  
While that was happening, the other two brothers were playing outside and Ren was trying to eat a bug.. and well, Aoba was watching while eating a sandwich, sat upon a log that the other boy put him onto since he was tall enough and even strong enough to do such a thing. The scene was quickly interrupted by someone falling from a tree right by the second eldest, Aoba immediately screaming in return. The third eldest, Ren, looked over to see Trip laid across the end of the log, Aoba crying with the sandwich in his hands. It confused the dark haired boy, yet he shoved the moth he was trying to eat into his mouth, then ran over to jump onto the harpy. Trip just grunted in response at being jumped onto, not even moving when bitten for making the eldest prince cry.  
Huffing, the dark haired boy soon enough went to the lighter haired one, chewing the moth as he reached his hands out to his older brother. Patting his cheeks, he gave him a nuzzle as well to make him stop crying as it was very easy to do this. Only when Aoba began to eat his sandwich again did Ren run off to find more bugs and left Trip to watch the eldest prince. Seeing as this is a normal day, the craziness was only due to the young age of each child; they're all four years of age, yet incredibly smart. Their father is the king after all, and wanted only the best education for his sons and daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and do a chapter every now and then, so I think I'll update somewhat regularly.


End file.
